


No place like home

by Ra1nst0rm



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra1nst0rm/pseuds/Ra1nst0rm
Summary: The Camp holds a second parents day after the families grow eager to see one another again, with Cameron Campbell behind bars nothing can go wrong, right?That is until an unexpected, raven haired adult arrives amongst the others, bringing everyones attention to a certain blue-hoodied boy who wants nothing more than to be left alone.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic focused on Max and his relationship with his parents. There will be abuse and triggering topics in this fic so please dont read if you are uncomfortable with these.

"The fuck you mean you're holding another parents day?" Niel angrily huffed from his bench in the mess hall, his fist slammed the green wood in frustration, sending a few shudders toward Nikki and Max who were both staring at David like he was crazy. "Last time you did this, I saw my dad fucking on stage! You know how scarred I am?!"

David sighed anxiously at the memories of Nikkis mother and Niels dad.... having fun on the stage infront of everyone. "N-now Niel- I know you're upset but it's been weeks since you've seen your family so I-I thought it would be a nice suprise!" His mouth curved into an enthusiastic smile as he gazed down at his campers, his arms jumping to his hips as the kids groaned unhappily.

"Well duh we haven't seen our parents in weeks, ain't that the whole point of sending your kid away? You dont have to fucking see them for a few months?" Max added, words laced with annoyance, his piercing green eyes glared at the counsellor. David decided not to comment on Max's remark, remembering how his parents chose to not show up for him and how Max had actually cried infront of him because of it.

"C'mon guys, just get through today like you did last time and I promise itll be the last parents day until you go home." Gwen sighed from next to red-head, she pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled "besides I could use a break from everyone for a few hours."

"Fine." Niel rolled his eyes at the two "When are they coming? I wanna try and avoid my dad when he arrives"

"How do you know it wont be your mom?" Nikki raised a brow at the nerd.

"Well if it is, I'm still gonna hide."

David spoke up "Well the message said that they can come from anywhere from 9am until 12am since I planned that we should all go on a hike at lunch to show how much every camper had improved on their skills!" He chuckled, moving his gaze from everyone until they reached Max who was now looking down at his hands glumly. His heart panged in sympathy, hoping that Max's parents showed up this time.

* * *

***Timeskip* Max's pov**

"Parents are here." Quatermaster grumbled from the bus seat, his hook hand gesturing for the adults to get off the bus and one by one they did. I leaned on a bench outside the mess hall with Nikki, Niel was hiding from his dad and everyone was catching up with their families. I held a cup of black coffee in my hands as I felt my heart twinge at the happy faces.

"Nicolette! I got some great news hun!" Candy giggled and kneeled down infront of Nikki who was conveniently sat next to me so I could hear everything.

"Mom if its about-" A hand gently clasped over Nikkis mouth as her mother continued.

"I'm marrying Carl!" She boasted before showing Nikki the crystal ring on her hand.

I choked on my coffee and looked at the woman, she looked back at me in a mix of suprise and confusion "NIELS DAD?!"

Nikki sat quietly in shock "So what? Are me and Niel siblings now?" A grin painted her features as Candy nodded "Awesome.."

"Who are you?" Candy moved her attention to me and smiled kindly "I never got your name"

"Cause I never fuckin gave it" I mumbled as Nikki playfully punched my arm "I'm Max."

"Its Maxwell." A gruff voice growled from beside me and my eyes jolted wide open. "And he should fucking know that."

Oh fuck.

I looked up and met my fathers gaze, my hand unconsciously gripped the handle of the mug tightly. Nikki and Candy both looked at him curiously, their faces morphing from confusion to suprise once they saw my dad move toward me. 

"Maxwell you will look at me when spoken to." His strong, deep voice became more stern and I could feel Nikki staring at me. "Stand up."

"S-sorry dad." I gulped and met his gaze, his Dark brown eyes stared through me as I placed the mug down on the bench and stood up. Candy placed a hand on my shoulder and I slightly tensed. She bit her lip in concern, moving her gaze from between my father and i and I realised I must look fucking terrified so I shrugged her off and shoved my hands in my pockets, shuffling toward my father with my head down trying to look as normal as possible, I narrowed my eyes at him "Why the fuck are you here, dont you have more important things to be doing?"

"Maxwell you will not speak like that to me!" He raised a hand before quickly lowering it, realising we weren't alone, I didnt flinch. I heard Nikki behind me growl and i sighed in annoyance. A few parents were looking at us since we were basically in the middle of everyone and David had appeared with Gwen who was whispering to him.

"Yknow you can just leave right?" I sarcastically laughed "Do us all a favour."

Once close enough my dad placed a hand on my back and ushered me forward, the whole camp was now staring at my dad. He was tall, wore a black leather jacket instead of his normal suit,a few silver expensive rings decorated his fingers and I already knew the guy was well built so I could understand why people were staring.

"Fuck you looking at?" I growled in David and Gwen's direction, the two staring at the scene in concern.

My dad gripped my shoulder harshly but not obvious enough to look like he was hurting me, he turned to David "I would say thanks for looking over this little shit but hes gotten more horrible since I left him here so I wont be saying anything. However Maxwell?" I met his glare and froze as his grip somehow tightened "Apologise for your language."

Nurf laughed "Pfft yeah good luck getting Max to apo-"

"Sorry David." 

My dad let go of my shoulder and I stared at the floor, avoiding everyone who had now gone silent.

David looked extremely confused, I'd never apologised to him before. "W-well uh thankyou Max- Anyhoo let's start on that hike!" He awkwardly laughed.

"Hey Max! Wanna walk with us?" Nikki smiled brightly and gestured over to Niel who was looking in disgust at his dad pressing a kiss to Candy's cheek, the woman giggling happily before packing him on the lips.

"Uh dad?" My father looked the two up and down before leaning down to my level "If I catch any funny business, there will be consequences. I'll go see what the other parents are doing, guess it better then spending time with your sorry ass" he grinned and I nervously laughed as he walked toward the group of parents, each of them sending their kids away as he stood beside Nerris' dad, the guy taking a step away toward his wife.

Nikki and Niel made their way toward me and I put on my bored face again, my shoulder ached from my dads grip.

"Dude I didnt know what I thought your dad look like, but it was not that." Niel was still staring at my father in a mix of curiosity and fear "I see where you get your whole 'bad boy's character from"

I shrugged and kept quiet, the other campers joined us and some stared at me with concern, I fucking hate this.

"Fuck you want?" I growled.

"You never apologise to David, what was that?" Nurf laughed "You scared of your dad or something? I mean he does look like he could kill someone" Erid kneed him.

"That wasn't cool." She glared before turning to me "Hey wheres your mom?" 

"And it's your business because?..." I frowned

She flipped her hair out of her face "Just curious is all."

"Well fuck your curiosity, I'm leaving now, cmon you two - David's starting to leave now." I eyed Nikki and Niel who glanced at each other before following, the rest of the campers followed too but more spread apart in their own groups.

"Alright kids! Let's show your parents how much fun your having here!" David happily cheered before turning around and starting the hike. My dad squinted his eyes at me before starting a conversation with Gwen who raised an eyebrow at him before responding with a shrug and began walking.

I'm gonna fucking hate this.


	2. Dont be a wimp

**Niels POV**

"This is so boring.." Nikki complained beside me, her posture leaned slightly forward as her hands played with the suspenders on her trousers. She sighed dramatically before grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me to her level as we kept walking "Hey what'dya say we go on our own adventure?" A mischievous grin spread across her expression.

"Nikki our parents are here" I groaned "If we leave then David will get done for neglect or some shit." I replied with a shrug which made the teal-haired girl huff and turn to Max on the opposite side of me.

"Hey Max-"

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you." He mumbled, keeping his gaze forward toward the parents that had now moved into their own groups. I followed his eyes to his dad who was talking to my dad and Nikkis mom, everyone else seemed to stay as far away from him as possible. 'I dont see anything wrong with him though'

David appeared next to Max, scaring the fuck out of me before placing a gentle hand on my friend "Hey Max, you doing okay?"

He immediately shook him off and glared back at him "Oh fuck off David-" 

"Now Max, is that any attitude to have for only the best day of the whole year?" The red-head frowned and I raised a brow. 'Did he really think this was the best day?'

"The best day?" Max grinned "Didnt know your funeral was planned for today."

Nikki let out a snort as I smiled at his comment. David however looked hurt for a second before continuing, ignoring the campers remark "Well Max, I just wanted to talk to you about.." David leaned down and whispered something to Max before they both looked between me and Nikki.

"Why would I care?" The hoodied-boy replied "I'm sure they've got questions too so I dont give a fuck if they listen." 

**Max's POV**

David leaned down to my level "I wanted to ask a few things about your dad and I didnt know whether youd mind Nikki and Niel hearing since you're close."

"Why would I care?" I shrugged "I'm sure they've got questions too so I dont give a fuck if they listen." 

Nikki and Niel looked at us questioningly and I just rolled my eyes toward David. They nodded as the moron continued. "W-well Uh what's his name?"

"God you're fucking boring." I sighed "His name is Ty."

"Wheres your mom?" David pressed.

"Fuck if I know."

"You have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a brother." 'Where is this going?'

"Younger or older?" He smiled kindly at me as I scowled, I really didnt wanna talk about my brother.

 **"MAXWELL!"** My father yelled infront of us, making Niel jump as I bit my cheek, the man gestured me forward. He was with Nikkis mom and Niels dad so surely he couldn't do anything. David looked down at me like he wanted to say something but I began walking to my dad, Nikki and Niel just watched before Gwen caught up with them and began talking to David again.

"Hey dad." I nodded "You want something?"

"I was just telling these two about you and they said you've grown close to Nikki and Niel was it?" His eyes moved from me to Carl who smiled anxiously and nodded. "You never told me you had friends, these are your first arent they?"

"Yeah, sure whatever. Can I go back now?" I scowled "To my _friends"_

Candy smiled "Sure hon, thatd be fi-"

"Dont you speak for me." My father narrowed his eyes at the woman who looked taken aback, "I'll decide what's best for my boy."

"Uh huh." I scoffed "Does that include deciding to ditch me last parents day?" 

My father scowled and grabbed my harshly by my hoodie, his nails dug into my chest as he lifted me slightly off the ground, I winced and met his glare, his face inches from mine "Why are you being such a little shit?"

"Hey!" Gwen yelled, walking over to us "Let him go, you should never grab a child like that." 

My father grumbled before letting me go, grinning down at me before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it "Hes not hurt, are you?"

I shoved my hands in my hoodie and looked at him, biting back a remark "No, dad."

"Alright then well be off, Niel and Nikki wanna talk to you" Gwen smiled, attempting to put a hand on my shoulder but I just began walking back without her. 'Why the fuck does everyone want to touch me?'

When I reached the two, David was still beside Niel but his eyes were on my dad - I dont know if my eyes were playing a trick on me but he looked slightly pissed. Nikki smiled at me "Whatd your dad want?"

"Why the fuck is everyone so obsessed with my dad all of a sudden? why cant we talk about something else?"

"Well to be fair Max, your dad didnt come last time and we already know stuff about everyone else parents except yours.. sooo people are bound to be curious." Niel raised a finger like he was making a point.

"Yeah well people can stick their curiosity where the sun dont fucking shine, alright?" I scowled and Niel backed down. David looked at me with a mix of concern and seriousness. "Fuck you looking at sunshine lollipops?"

"Max are you hurt?"

"Do I look hurt?"

"No I just mean-"

"Yknow what fuck you all." I growled before walking back to my dad who just smiled smugly, Candy and Carl were away from him with Gwen so it was just the two of us.

"Frienships not working?" He dragged the cigarette in his mouth with a smirk. "I always told you that the Jones men weren't made for friendships."

"Then who the fuck are the guys that would always come over with drinks and youd be all buddy-buddy with?"

"Some were colleagues and others were people who wanted to make a business deal with... some were your mothers clients."

"Clients?" I questioned, kicking the gravel infront of me.

My father knew what I was thinking a chuckled, tapping the cigarette and I watched as some red and orange particles fell to the floor "Your mother isn't a whore, Maxwell. They were business people looking for a deal with her fashion line, nothing more."

"Why couldn't she come?" I knew I was stepping over the line but I wanted to know.

"Cause she didnt want too. Instead she forced me to come because she was 'busy with work', I didnt want too but she threatened that if I ditched this time social services would probably get involved." He glared at me "If I had the chance, I would've stayed at home and gotten wasted. Not spend a day in the fucking wilderness with a waste of space like you."

"Yeah yeah, why didnt you just go out somewhere else and say you went anyway?"

"Cause that ginger fucker over there writes out letters on how the day went and if I didnt turn up, I wouldn't have been mentioned. He seems awfully caring to you boy"

"David? Oh yeah hes okay I guess. Hes the fucking counsellor, course hes gonna care."

Dad didnt say anything else as the group stopped walking, David announcing something about a break as he handed out water bottles to everyone. He reached my father and I and handed him a bottle "Here you are Ty, hope you're having fun! Max is a delight to have here and hes showing awesome progress!"

"How the fuck you know my name?" My dad pushed "Its not on any documents."

"I told him dad, it's no big deal. Besides he already knows you didnt bother with documents cause he has my file with only my first name and age on it." I grumbled at the memory of last parents day.

David's smile faltered at me and began to speak, my dad cut him off "Can you go away, I'm trying to talk to my son here."

The red head slowly nodded and backed away, my dad glaring at me, a new cigarette in his hand as he gestured me forward, placing his hand on my shoulder and ever-so subtly pushing the burning side to the right side of my neck, just under the hoodie, I held back a wince as tears pricked my eyes, glancing around at the others who hadn't seemed to notice.

My father dropped the cigarette and crushed it under his boot, leaning down to my level and growling "Dont you **ever** talk back to me like that again." He frowned, pushing his thumb onto the wound, I let out a silent sob "Or there will be consequences."

My dad let me go and pushed me slightly forward as I quickly wiped my eyes, trying to compose myself again "Don't be a wimp, you're fine."

And with that, he stood up and left.


End file.
